


SEMPER FIDELIS

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Posted this over on fanfiction.net on the Supernatural 100 Drabble Challenge. The challenge word is "glass." If you haven't seen last season's last ep, don't read this. This is what I want the show to open with this next season. Freaking Michael.





	SEMPER FIDELIS

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

Sam drained the shot glass and thumped it onto the bar. Without looking at the bartender, he raised a finger. Seconds later, another drink appeared in front of him.

Before he could pick it up, someone stepped up beside him and picked up the glass, handing it back to the bartender, who silently took it away.

Sam swiveled to face the newcomer.

Mary. Behind her, Bobby. And Charlie.

"It's time to go, Sam," Mary said crisply. "We've got work to do."

Sam stared at each of them. Nodded. Stood.

He wasn't alone this time.

"Let's go get my fucking brother."


End file.
